The Coming of The Cajun
by Cardthrowing Cajun
Summary: A way gambit could join X-men evo. Fifth chapter for you!R and R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men! Don't sue me. I'm not getting paid for this.  
  
Author's Note: I am not very good with accents. Don't get mad if Rogue or Remy's or Kurt's or whoever has an accent sounds a little..odd. This is also my first story.  
  
  
  
1 The Coming of The Cajun  
  
  
  
Remy angrily walked through the rain. He was having a bad day. First his locker jammed at school, then his lunch fell on the floor. Now when he needed his umbrella the most as soon as he touched it, it exploded. He had told everybody that a cherry bomb was in it. He had to keep his powers a secret. Remy whiped water off of his sunglasses, which hid his odd looking, eyes. He continued down the street until he made it home.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier called the X-men to his library.  
  
" Like, what is this about, Professor."  
  
" X-men, I have discovered another mutant. He currently lives in New Orleans. I have printed out a picture of him for each of you, but for some reason I could not get any personal information. You should be leaving in the morning." Xavier said.  
  
" Alright! The Big Easy! New Orleans. Home of the best Cajun food." Shouted Scott. Everyone stared at him for a moment and somebody coughed loudly.  
  
" Never mind. Just get ready." Scott said quietly. Everyone stared at him for a moment more and the room was soon empty.  
  
* * *  
  
Remy woke around ten in the morning. It was a sunny Saturday. He dressed and slipped on his sunglasses. He headed for the door when he heard a voice.  
  
" Where are you going, Remy?"  
  
" Just out for a little bit, dad."  
  
" Fine den. Just be back 'afore dark."  
  
Remy nodded and left. In a few minutes he was in the main part of New Orleans. He started walking down the sidewalk, looking at the passing cars. The thing that got his attention was a large black van.  
  
Logan drove the X-van down the streets of New Orleans. Storm sat next to him in the front seat. The rest sat in the back chatting.  
  
" So Logan, what power does this kid have?" Rogue questioned.  
  
" We don't know. Cerebro couldn't pick it up or anything personal. It just said what he looked like and where he lived."  
  
" That's weird." Rogue said as she sat back in her seat.  
  
" Are Ve almost there? My fur is starting to smell."  
  
" Quit your yappin', elf. We'll be at the hotel in a few minutes."  
  
" You mean that dumpy hotel we passed twenty minutes ago?"  
  
Logan muttered something, which probably were curse words because Storm put her hand over his mouth.  
  
" Not in front of the kids. Logan, just simply turn the van around. It's not going to make a difference."  
  
Logan muttered something else and then turned the van around. As the van turned around Remy caught a glimpse of a girl with white highlights in her hair. At the same moment Rogue caught a glimpse of a boy about Scott's age wearing sunglasses. Rogue watched him as the van turned around and headed farther down the street.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurt cried for help as his pull down bed suddenly launched back into the wall. Kitty pulled the bed back down.  
  
" Kurt are you like okay?" Kitty asked with concern.  
  
" I don't like that bed. I vill sleep on the floor. It is more safe."  
  
Kitty laughed as Kurt settled down in front of the window. After much fighting Rogue had gained a bed of her own Logan got the other bed and Storm had the couch. The rest of the X-men slept on the floor.  
  
" This new kid better be worth it." Kitty muttered angrily.  
  
" I do believe we should start the search for this child." Storm said. Everyone agreed. It was much better than lying on the floor all day.  
  
" I'm splittin' you into groups." Logan said as he looked them over.  
  
" Jean and Scott you two are together. Kitty go with Evan and Kurt go with Rogue. Storm and I will be the last group. I'm givin' ya' walkie talkies. If ya' see or anything tell me or the others." The X-men muttered about their partners and walked out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Scott and Jean walked down the street. The looked at the faces at the faces in the crowd and at the picture they had. No luck so far.  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue and Kurt walked down the streets near where the van had turned around. Rogue had dragged Kurt all the way over there and he was complaining every chance he got.  
  
" Rogue!" Kurt whined. " My feet hurt. Please can we sit down or something?"  
  
" Come on Kurt. Stop whining. He has to be around here somewhere." She said as she dragged him into an alley. The sun was blocked from getting into the alley. Rogue and Kurt squinted to see. Something struck out from the darkness and hit Kurt in the back of the head. He went flying through the air and landed in a pile a garbage. Rogue ran over to him.  
  
" Kurt! Kurt! Are you okay? Say something."  
  
" Poor little Cher." Said a voice as two husky looking men approached her. Rogue looked at them feeling nervous. There was another figure in the alley. One who did not like the way the two men were treating the girl with the white hair. Someone who had a card or two up his sleeve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Note: So what did you think? Did you like it? 


	2. The cute cajun that saves the day

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Okay? Okay.  
  
  
  
1 The Cute Cajun that saves the day  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue was about to take off her gloves when something or somebody came sailing down from a fire escape and hit one of the men in the head. The man hit the ground and did not move. The other man looked around. A pole seemed to come out of no where and whacked the man in the face. He cursed loudly and ran down the alley.  
  
" Next time 'member to treat a lady properly!" Someone shouted.  
  
Rogue looked around and spotted a person climbing back up the fire escape. Rogue ran after him.  
  
" Hey! Wait! Ah just want ta thank you. Wait." The boy stopped. Rogue finally got a good look at his face. It was the boy she had seen earlier. He was wearing a brown trenchcoat what appeared to be armor underneath. He had sunglasses on even though the alley was dark.  
  
" T'anks for saying t'anks." The boy replied in a heavy Cajun accent.  
  
" Wat were you doin' here in de' ally. Not many people come back 'ere." He questioned her. Rogue could have sworn she saw a flash of red underneath his sunglasses.  
  
" Ah was looking for someone."  
  
" Ow. Rogue where are you?" Rogue suddenly remembered Kurt. She turned around to check on him. When she looked back the boy was gone.  
  
" Strange." Rogue whispered to herself. Rogue walked over to Kurt and helped him up. She took the walkie-talkie out of her pocket and talked into it.  
  
" Logan? I think I found the boy."  
  
* * *  
  
" So yer sayin' he just appeared out of nowhere, beat up two fully grown men with nothing but a pole and his feet. Then he disappeared again? You sure you didn't get knocked out along with Kurt?" Logan said in disbelief.  
  
Rogue stuck her tongue out at Kurt who was pretending to be the boy with the pole.  
  
" I'm telln' ya. He was real! I even talked to him after he saved us."  
  
" We didn't say we think your lying. We just find it a little hard to believe." Said Storm  
  
Rogue took out the picture. She pointed to it.  
  
" I swear I saw him! Just go with me to that ally. Please!" Logan rolls his eyes.  
  
" Fine. It's too late now. We will have to go in the morning." Rogue cheered.  
  
" Now everyone git to bed." Logan barked. Everyone grumpily settled down and soon drifted of to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Remy had not been as lucky as Rogue was. He had gotten home after dark. His father had given him a beating for not listening.  
  
" Dad! I was helpin' a cher. Two heavies were on her and her friend." Remy had pleaded.  
  
" Ah don't care. You were supposed to be home 'afore dark. You ruined a guild meeting." *smack*  
  
Remy had gone to bed with tears in his eyes, waiting for morning when he could be free again. 


	3. Finally Found

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. Got it? Good.  
  
  
  
Written by: Cardthrowing Cajun  
  
  
  
1 Finally Found  
  
  
  
Rogue had woken before anybody else. She quietly used the disgusted bathroom and changed out of her Pj's. She then sat down on her bed and read a book and waited for everyone to stir.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Remy had woken early also. The stinging in his cheek had woken him. He rubbed it and slipped on his sunglasses. Remy tip-toed to the door. He snuck out of his home and headed back to the main part of New Orleans.  
  
* * *  
  
All the X-men were up by 8:00. The trouble was getting them ready. Almost everyone refused to venture into the bathroom. Kitty kept blaming Kurt for using her shampoo and Evan kept saying that he couldn't start a day without " Moojuice".  
  
After much fighting and several threats from Logan everyone got ready and used the bathroom. Kitty complained that her hair had no bounce due to the lack of shampoo, which resulted in everyone staring at her for a moment.  
  
" Can we go already? He might be an old man by the time we find him." Complained Rogue.  
  
" Zen we should look for old men too." Kurt piped in.  
  
" I do not need this." Muttered Logan as he suggested getting into the van and looking for the boy.  
  
At 11:00 all the X-men were in the van and were heading to the main part of New Orleans. Rogue stared out the window.  
  
" Logan? Please can we stop? I just saw a diner. I am starving. Please!" Kurt whined. Several other people agreed. Logan groaned and turned the van around. He pulled into the parking lot for the diner. Several people cheered.  
  
" Don't get used to it!" Logan shouted grumpily as everyone ran into the diner.  
  
After everyone had stuffed themselves and Evan had ordered " Moojuice" several times Logan reached for his wallet. It wasn't there. He looked up to see a boy in a trench coat running out the door.  
  
" That punk stole my wallet!" Shouted Logan as he ran after him. Scott, Rogue, Kurt and Jean followed him.  
  
Remy ran down the street holding onto Logan's wallet. He jumped over a small fence. He continued running until he felt his lungs would burst. He ducked behind a dumpster to catch his breath. He looked at the wallet in his hand. Was this really worth it? Remy looked inside to see over a hundred dollars.  
  
" De wallet is worth it." He said eyes growing wide. Remy heard footsteps. He leapt on top of the dumpster. The man he had stolen the wallet from was running his way along with a few teenagers. He spotted the girl with the white highlights again. " Remy be doomed." He muttered. He jumped down from the dumpster and started to run away. He turned a corner and he almost crashed into a brick wall.  
  
" Remy very doomed." Remy said beginning to feel nervous.  
  
Logan smiled as he cought up with Remy.  
  
" Caught ya thief. Just give me my wallet and I won't hurt you.much."  
  
Remy prepared to throw the wallet. He had been caught. He mentally slapped himself for letting this happen.  
  
" Remy needs practice. Loosing ma touch." He muttered as he threw the wallet to Logan.  
  
" 'Erez yor wallet, Zir. " Logan looked at the thief. He looked familiar. Logaan took out the picture of the kid they were looking for.  
  
" Hey. Your that kid we're lookin' fer." Remy's heart stopped. They didn't look like they were in the Assasin's guild.  
  
" Why you lookin' fer me?" Remy questioned.  
  
" We have a lot to talk about." Logan replied.  
  
" Just come with us and we can talk."  
  
Remy decided to trust them for now. He followed them back to a hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I think that was the worst chapter I have ever written. I don't know why. I just think I didn't put so much effort into. I promise the next chapter will be better. 


	4. Missing Sunglasses

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. I just don't.  
  
  
  
  
  
Powers  
  
  
  
Remy sat in the X-van next to the girl with the white highlights. Her name (which he had recently learned) was Rogue. He twiddled his thumbs. The van was uncomfortably silent. Remy continued to twiddle his thumbs until the van pulled into the parking lot of the worst hotel in the city. He almost couldn't hold back a snicker.  
  
" Ya got a problem, thief?!" Said the man who he learned his name was Logan.  
  
" No. No." Remy gulped and shut up. The van emptied and Logan lead him to the room they were staying in. Remy again had to hold back a snicker when he saw the conditions of the room. Logan grabbed Remy and sat him down on a bed.  
  
" Okay, thief. I have a few questions fer ya. One. Why did you steal ma wallet?"  
  
" Everyone has a job, monsieur. Mine just 'appens to be da' dirtiest." Remy replied matter-o-factly.  
  
Logan growled and shot the next question out.  
  
" Why ya always wearing those sunglasses. Rogue said she saw ya wearin' em yesterday. You were in an ally when she saw you."  
  
" Ah got sensitive eyes." Kurt counted on his three fingers. Two out of two. The thief was doing good.  
  
" What's ya name, thief."  
  
" Remy LeBeau. If you gonna keep callin' me thief den it seems fair for me to call ya Monsieur Attitude."  
  
Logan scowled and said.  
  
" We know you are a mutant.Remy." This seemed to catch Remy by surprise. He folded his arms.  
  
" Remy don't know what ya talking about. I would like to leave now." Logan growled and reached out and snatched off Remy's glasses. He put his hand over his eyes as if something were blinding him. He reached out with his other hand trying to get his sunglasses back. Logan threw the sunglasses on the ground and tried to pry Remy's hand off.  
  
" Give Remy back his sunglasses!" Remy shouted.  
  
" I don't think so." Logan said as he pried Remy's hands off. Everyone gasped as they saw his eyes. Red on black.  
  
" I also wear contacts that help ma eyes." Remy said quickly trying to think of a way out. He shuffled his feet while everyone continued to stare at him. Remy made a break for the door and pulled it open. Logan grabbed the back of his coat. Remy pulled himself out of his coat and ran down the hall and out of the hotel.  
  
" Well..Zat went well." Kurt said finally. Logan sighed and slumped down on the bed. " We are goin to look for him again. He is defiantly a mutant." 


	5. Remy gets revenge....on logan

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. I never have and unfortunately never will.  
  
  
  
1 Remy Gets Revenge….On Logan  
  
  
  
  
  
When Remy ran away, he ran home. The sun was going down and he was tired. He slipped into bed, but he found that he could not sleep. He rolled over several times in an effort to fall asleep. Remy sighed deeply. He knew why he could not fall asleep. There was people who knew his secret. One of them had hurt his pride. He had stolen his sunglasses. Revenge would be his….  
  
X X X  
  
The X-men could not falls asleep either. Everyone was lying down pretending to sleep. Rogue finally broke the silence.  
  
" Logan, Ah think you were too hard on Remy." The only reply was a few grunts and then fake snoring filled the room. Kitty giggled which made Kurt laugh and everyone started to laugh….except Logan. The laughter died soon and everyone eventually fell asleep.  
  
XXX  
  
Remy skipped school. Nothing new. He slipped out his window and headed to the city once again. He heard voices. A familier one. It was the voice of that man who questioned him and stole his sunglasses. Remy grinned and climbed a nearby tree. He pulled a cherry bomb out of his pocket. He lit it and waited. Logan sniffed around. The kid was near. Suddenly something flew through the air and hit the back of his head. It stung. He looked up and saw the thief sitting on a branch laughing. Logan growled and started to climb the tree. Remy stopped laughing and leapt down from the tree branch.  
  
" Did Remy hurt you?" He says sounding concerned.  
  
" I'm sorry." He said sarcastically. Logan leapt down from the tree and tackled Remy.  
  
" Listen here, thief. We are tryin' to help you. You should accept this while you still have the chance." Remy seemed to be considering this. After a few moments.  
  
" Okay…Remy come wit you. Dis time he not run away." 


End file.
